


Proud

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Entah kenapa reuni kecil-kecilan itu bisa berakhir menjadi sesi membanggakan pacar masing-masing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dan aku nggak tau kenapa menulis hal semacam ini lol.

Jinki mengambil segenggam keripik, tapi meraih sekeping dari telapak tangannya untuk menembak Kibum yang duduk menekuri ponselnya dengan senyum kecil menggelantung di bibir. Sama sekali tidak sia-sia; keripik itu mengenai dahi Kibum dan jatuh dalam bentuk remah-remah ke ponselnya. Jinki mengunyah tanpa perasaan bersalah saat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya memelototinya sebal, lalu meniup layar ponsel dari butiran-butiran lembut yang berminyak.

“Aku tidak peduli kalian sedang kasmaran, jangan abaikan teman-temanmu yang sudah bersamamu sejak kau masih menjadi pemuda culun berbehel,” kata Jinki, sedetik sebelum Kibum mengetikkan balasan pada siapa pun yang mengajaknya mengobrol dalam bentuk teks. Sekali lagi Kibum mendongak dengan ekspresi suntuk. “Sampai sekarang kau masih culun, tapi tidak pakai behel,” tambah Jinki hanya karena ingin.

“Karena kita sekumpulan orang culun yang tidak populer,” kekeh Jonghyun dari depan pemutar DVD, masih berada dalam masa kontemplasi panjang harus menyetel film apa dari semua koleksinya. Masukan-masukan setengah hati dari orang-orang yang telanjur nyaman memenuhi seluruh tempat empuk yang ada agaknya tak cukup memantapkan hatinya—atau barangkali dia sekadar tidak ingin mendengarkan mereka setelah disudutkan menjadi orang yang harus bangkit untuk memasukkan keping DVD ke tempatnya.

“Dulu,” koreksi Kibum, Jinki mengangguk puas karena dia meletakkan ponselnya ke karpet. Tapi kemudian dia mencuri isi tangan Jinki. “Buktinya sekarang aku berhasil memikat seorang model yang kemudian tergila-gila padaku.”

“Dia hanya tergila-gila pada anjingmu,” sahut Taemin dari sofa, akibatnya dia juga mendapat tamparan keripik di wajah.

“Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan kalau dia juga pencinta binatang,” balas Kibum masam. Bagaimanapun, itu tidak bertahan lama karena ekspresinya seketika kembali cerah. “Kau tidak akan percaya. Dia bahkan setuju menjaga anjing-anjingku di rumah selama aku tidak ada.”

“Dia benar-benar suka anjing,” kata Taemin khidmat.

“Dia tidak bekerja, ya?” komentar Jinki.

Tapi setidaknya Jonghyun tertawa dan berkata, “Apa ini? Kita akan masuk sesi membanggakan-pacar-masing-masing?”

Maka, Kibum hanya menanggapi lelaki itu. “Yah, kenapa tidak. Toh kita tidak pernah membicarakan kehidupan personal. Aku bosan mengobrol soal lawakan tidak lucu yang diulang sepanjang hari.”

“Trims,” balas Jinki, tertular masam.

“Memang tidak ada salahnya, apalagi kita jarang bertemu sekarang akibat kesibukan masing-masing,” sambut Jonghyun antusias, menoleh melalui bahu di antara semua kotak DVD yang berserakan dan belum mencapai kesimpulan. Taemin menggerung sambil melesakkan kepala ke bantal sofa.

“ _Hyung_ , mending kau segera pilih filmnya—tidak ada gunanya membicarakan orang yang tidak ada di sini.”

“Tidak ada di sini?” ulang Jinki meledek. Taemin menendang pelan kepalanya.

“Itu poinnya,” sambar Kibum sambil mengunyah keripik. “Kalau mereka ada di sini, apa bedanya dengan mengikuti kompetisi anjing tercantik.”

“Komparasimu sungguh di luar bayangan,” dengus Jinki, tapi lantas dia tertawa. Satu-satunya orang yang menganggap itu lucu.

Taemin memutar bola mata dan separuh mengangkat tubuhnya bertumpukan siku, memandangi Kibum yang balas menatapnya menantang. “Lupakan itu. Kau tidak kasihan pada lajang paling betah di ruangan ini?”

“Permisi, anak muda!” cetus Jonghyun keras. Dia setengah membalikkan badan, lagi-lagi mengabaikan tugasnya menyetel film dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya, jari-jemari terentang lebar dan satu cincin melingkari jari manisnya. “Aku sudah bukan bujangan, maaf membuatmu kecewa.”

“Wow, Jjong, serius?” tanya Jinki antusias, susah-payah mendudukkan tubuh yang sedari tadi melendot terlalu nyaman ke pinggiran sofa. “Kau yakin tidak membeli dan memakainya sendiri?”

“Nah, itu menyakitkan, _Hyung_ , tapi tidak.” Jonghyun beranjak berdiri dan membuat kotak-kotak yang berada di pangkuannya berjatuhan dengan gelotak keras, dia terlalu sibuk menggeser-geser layar ponselnya selama berjalan menghampiri sisa kelompok. Didahului tatapan mata penuh percaya diri, lelaki berambut cokelat itu lantas mengacungkan layar ponsel pada mereka. Dirinya dan seorang wanita berparas manis berpose di dalamnya.

Kibum bersiul, orang pertama yang mengambil-alih ponsel agar bisa mengamati dengan lebih saksama. Di atasnya, Jonghyun tidak bisa terlihat lebih bangga lagi. “Dia culun,” komentar Kibum dan, sebelum pelipisnya menjadi target sodokan lutut Jonghyun, menambahkan, “tapi cantik sekali. Kelihatannya kalem dan cerdas.”

“Dia dokter?” tebak Jinki mendadak. Ketika ketiga orang lainnya tidak menjawab, dia mengangkat bahu. “Wajahnya seperti dokter, tapi tentu saja kau bisa mengabaikanku.”

“Sebenarnya tidak jauh dari situ,” kata Jonghyun sambil berjongkok, mengamati gadisnya di antara kepala-kepala yang berkerumun mendekat. “Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan biomedis, aku tidak tahu, tapi dia memakai jas putih saat bekerja.”

“Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu pekerjaannya?” tanya Taemin.

“Jangan bilang kau menemukannya di aplikasi kencan,” tambah Kibum, membuat dua orang lainnya terkekeh-kekeh. Wajah Jonghyun merah padam, dia menyambar ponselnya dan melonjak berdiri lagi, kembali pada pekerjaan awalnya membongkar koleksi film.

“Memangnya kenapa? Faktanya kami bertahan sampai setahun lebih.”

“Sungguh? Dan kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami.”

“Karena kita tidak peduli, kau tahu jawabannya,” kata Taemin dengan nada bijak sambil menepuk pundak Jinki. Kibum terbahak.

“Serius, _hyung_. Tidak pernah berpikir kau bakal sefrustrasi itu sampai mencari lewat aplikasi kencan.”

“A-aku hanya iseng!” sembur Jonghyun malu. “Rekan kerjaku menyarankan membuat akun, katanya tidak jauh beda dari Mystic Messenger—”

“Kau main _itu_?” potong Taemin, hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tawa Kibum semakin histeris.

“Pokoknya begitu!” Jonghyun menaikkan suara mengatasi gelak tawa Kibum. “Dan kemudian kami bertemu begitu saja. Mengobrol sedikit dan memutuskan bertemu sungguhan.” Wajahnya menekuk malu dipandangi dengan sedemikian intens oleh teman-temannya. “Yah, kalian tahu kelanjutannya. Dia orang yang baik hati dan menarik. Sama sekali tidak membosankan.”

“Wow,” komentar Kibum setengah berbisik kagum.

“Tapi baguslah kalau kalian cocok,” sambung Jinki seraya meraup keripik lagi. Kibum menatapnya.

“Bagaimana denganmu, _Hyung_? Aku tahu kau masih setia dengan guru taman kanak-kanak itu, tapi kau jarang bercerita tentangnya.”

“Kau pasti sudah berakhir!” seru Jonghyun, terdengar sedikit terlalu girang. Jinki menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya, tangan yang lain melemparkan reremahan keripik ke dalam mulut.

“ _We’re doing just fine_. Baru kemarin keluarganya main ke rumahku.”

Kibum terkesiap. “Kau sudah sampai sana?”

“Sampai mana?”

“Duh, padahal kupikir kalian bakal putus,” erang Jonghyun, tidak menunggu Jinki memahami makna pertanyaan Kibum. “Sumpah ya, kau dan dia bertahan terlalu lama untuk orang yang sekadar pacaran. Berapa—sebelas tahun? Itu gila, kalian seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah.”

“Kupikir Jinki _hyung_ tidak akan menikah kecuali Jinhee meminta nantinya,” kata Taemin setengah menggumam seraya melorot turun ke karpet. Lantas, dia mengerjapkan mata mendapati Jonghyun dan Kibum memandanginya kosong, sedangkan Jinki menampar dahi. “Kalian tidak datang saat Jinhee lahir?”

“Siapa Jinhee?” tanya Kibum perlahan-lahan, tapi mulai mengambil kuda-kuda.

“Um, anak Jinki _hyung_?”

“Brengsek kau, itu peristiwa besar dan kau menyembunyikannya?!” raung Kibum sambil menyodok Jinki sampai terguling ke karpet. Jonghyun berdiri, matanya masih membulat penuh cengang. “Hei, kau anggap apa kami semua? Bagaimana kau tidak memberitahu sama sekali? Bajingan!”

“Aku memberitahu kalian! Di grup!” Jinki berusaha membela diri di antara tamparan di lengan dan bekapan wajah hasil perbuatan dua orang yang murka. Itu, bagaimanapun, berhasil memberinya ruang untuk duduk dan menyelamatkan diri dari lebih banyak serangan. “Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku serius! Cari saja sampai ketemu karena itu sudah sangat lama, tapi aku tidak berbohong.”

“Tunggu,” kata Kibum curiga, menghentikan tangan Jonghyun yang sudah bergerak hendak membuktikan kata-kata lelaki paling tua di antara mereka itu. “Jangan bilang kau mengatakannya saat tanggal satu April.”

Jinki tidak bisa lebih frustrasi lagi. “Jangan salahkan aku dia lahir tanggal satu April.”

Jonghyun, yang sudah bergabung bersama mereka mengelilingi meja rendah, terkesiap. “Itu bukan April Fools?”

“Kalian teman yang jahat, aku tidak mungkin bercanda untuk hal semacam itu,” rengut Jinki sambil menjangkau sekaleng bir dari meja. Rambutnya berantakan. “Sebaliknya,” ia melanjutkan, desis bir yang dibuka mengiringi, “anak ini percaya saja dan datang ke rumahku.”

“Sebenarnya Ibu yang bilang. Kalian tahu ibuku dan ibu Jinki _hyung_ ada dalam klub pecinta bunga yang sama,” jawab Taemin, mengikuti Jinki mengambil bir bagiannya. Ia melirik lelaki itu sejenak seolah sempat berkontemplasi untuk mengatakan, “Untungnya mereka kelihatan senang-senang saja, sih.”

“Yah, Ayah dan Ibu juga minta cucu sejak lama, jadi aku berpikir apa salahnya,” jelas Jinki, matanya mengamati dinding kaleng dengan kening mengernyit. “Tapi aku masih tidak siap untuk menikah. Itu sesuatu yang sulit dibayangkan bisa kulakukan.”

“Tapi kau bisa punya anak,” kata Kibum skeptis.

“Bikinnya tidak susah, kok.”

Jonghyun meringis, Taemin menyemburkan bir yang sudah diseruput, dan Kibum menggampar Jinki keras sekali.

“Tapi menikah, huh,” kata Jonghyun sambik bertopang dagu setelah suasana lebih tenang. “Tidak menyangka sebenarnya kita sudah berada di usia untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu.”

“Waktu berputar cepat sekali,” Jinki mengamini. “Bagaimana denganmu, Kibum?”

Tiba-tiba dilimpahi lampu sorot membuat Kibum sedikit gelagapan. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan mengedarkan pandangan. “Aku? Kenapa denganku?”

“Kalian berdua terlihat serius,” kata Jinki menjelaskan.

“Aku ... yah, kau tahu kami tidak bisa menikah secara legal di sini—”

“Aah, Kibum,” erang Jonghyun, terlihat hampir menangis.

“Aku belum selesai bicara,” kekeh Kibum sambil menaikkan kedua siku ke meja, tangannya menyingkirkan bungkus-bungkus cemilan yang sudah kosong tanpa tujuan jelas. “Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, itu tidak mengganggu kami. Mungkin tidak perlu hal semacam itu; kami bisa memelihara banyak sekali anjing dan hidup bahagia selamanya.”

Jonghyun menubruknya dalam pelukan erat, mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang seperti seorang ibu yang suportif terhadap apa pun pilihan anaknya. Berlama-lama Jinki menatap Taemin yang sekadar menyeruput bir tanpa suara.

“Hei, itu mengingatkanku,” kata Jonghyun tanpa melepaskan pelukan dari Kibum. Mereka tampak cukup nyaman dalam posisi itu. “Kita belum dengar cerita dari bayi raksasa yang satu ini.”

Kaleng bir berhenti beberapa sentimeter dari bibir Taemin.

“Benar!” cetus Kibum. Menggunakan kakinya, ia menyenggol perut Taemin. “Kau yang tadi keberatan dengan topik ini sebenarnya tidak punya pasangan, kan? Bangsat sialan.”

“Ah, Taemini baru saja putus dengan pacarnya?” tanya Jonghyun iba.

“Tidak—”

“Omong-omong, ada yang tahu kenapa Minho lama sekali?” Mendadak Jinki menyela. “Dia hanya ditugasi mengambil ayam goreng di pintu depan.”

“Ketiduran, barangkali,” cibir Kibum.

“Atau dia memutuskan mengambil langsung dari kedainya,” tukas Jonghyun, akhirnya melepaskan temannya untuk mengambil keripik. Taemin mengurai kaki yang sempat bersila dan beranjak berdiri.

“Akan kulihat.”

“Wow, dia kabur,” kata Kibum.

“Tapi Minho sungguhan lama,” sahut Jonghyun.

Kelanjutannya tidak terdengar karena Taemin telah menghambur keluar dari ruangan, berderap di sepanjang koridor rumah Jonghyun dan tidak membuang waktu lebih lama untuk mencapai pintu depan, tempat seorang lelaki jangkung membawa kantong plastik berisi beberapa kardus kontainer ayam goreng dan berkaleng-kaleng bir. Matanya terbuka lebar mendapati Taemin terengah-engah di ujung selasar pendek yang menghubungkan pintu dengan bagian dalam rumah.

“Taemin,” katanya terkejut. “Ada apa? Kau juga kalah gunting batu kertas dan diminta beli sesuatu?”

“Ah. Bukan itu ...” Taemin menggaruk-garuk pipi ragu.

“Lantas?” tanya Minho sambil melepas sepatunya, Taemin menggigiti bibir mengikutinya berjalan masuk. “Hei, jangan buat aku khawatir, bung. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa.”

“Mereka membicarakan kekasih masing-masing,” gumam Taemin akhirnya, memilih menyibukkan diri dengan merebut salah satu kantong plastik agar matanya tidak perlu bertemu milik Minho. Ketika tidak mendapatkan respons apa pun, dia mendongak dan meringis kecil. “Itu ... bodoh sekali, kan? Topik yang tidak penting sama sekali.”

Minho mengamatinya selama menaiki anak tangga. “Biar kutebak. Kau ingin melakukannya juga.”

“Tidak!” sembur Taemin terlalu cepat. Minho tertawa dan berhenti setelah mereka menyelesaikan rangkaian tangga, mau tak mau Taemin ikut mengimbanginya.

“Kalau begitu, mau aku yang melakukannya untukmu?” Minho memiringkan kepala. “Tunggu, tapi itu akan terdengar seperti membanggakan diri sendiri.”

Taemin meninju lengan Minho. “Jangan melucu, Choi.”

Minho tertawa lagi, satu tangannya yang kini bebas mengacak-acak rambut lelaki yang lebih muda. “Maaf, tapi kau harus melihat wajahmu barusan. Seratus persen ingin pamer pada orang lain.”

Dan sekali lagi pula Taemin menonjoknya. “Lebih baik kau pikirkan sebanyak mungkin sisi positifku kalau mereka menanyaimu juga.”

“Aku hanya akan berkata ‘Aku mencintainya’ karena mencari sisi positifmu cukup sulit,” ledek Minho sambil tergelak-gelak. Taemin mengembuskan napas frustrasi, tapi kemudian tercenung di depan pintu yang tertutup, sebelah tangannya separuh terangkat di udara.

Minho membungkus tangannya, membimbingnya ke pegangan pintu. “Mereka akan menerimanya,” katanya lembut. “Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak masih sekolah, ingat?”

“Aku tahu,” gumam Taemin. Minho sedikit merunduk untuk mengecup pipinya.

“Siap?”

Taemin mengangguk, dan membiarkan tangan Minho menggenggamnya lebih kuat saat menurunkan pegangan pintu.


End file.
